1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to multiblock robot prodcution and distribution networks for fully self operating productions, traffic, transport and distribution logistics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiblock robot systems are known, in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,875, EP 0547421 B1, U.S. Pat No. 5,850,762 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,353, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,597. These systems are very useful with respect to the standardisational effect of entire robot systems for the most different objectives, composed of nearly the same designed mutliblock standard parts which can be assembled and disassembled with minimal expenditure for development and construction, and which can be exchanged mutually, but effortlessly, from the original spectrum of operations to any other robot system solution. Furthermore are known displaceable shelf arrangements, with work units and robot system cell units, and with the advantage of optimal space efficiency and short operation ways., in accordance with, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,488, DE 26 54 194, DE 29 38 227 and EP 0306787.
General definition of the throughout used designations and abbreviations:                E-POOL—A regional and supraregional, self operating network, on earth, in nautics and in outer space, comprising all production, traffic and distribution systems, composed of multiblock systems;        E-STOP—A road installation for self operating battery exchange and recharge operations of electric multiblock distribution systems, vehicles and robots;        Self operation—E-POOL transaction process chains are running collision free, with operational reliability, without any need for manual interferences—Further definition under FIGS. 1 and 2;        Socket flange booster chambers—Plug compatible accessory parts of multiblock standard parts;        Standard parts—Basic multiblocks, all of nearly the same design and function. Every multiblock standard part has flange plug connections and internal current, communication and supply channels;        Systems—Composed of plug compatible multiblock standard parts, booster chambers, multiblock units;        Units—Composed of Individual multiblock standard parts and booster chambers;        